Infiltration-Relation!
by Crystale Hartley
Summary: Deux équipes. Deux chefs. Deux mondes différents. Mais un seul sentiment commun. L'Amour. Comment une simple mission entre deux êtres que tout oppose aboutit-elle à un lien d'éternité? De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas et Chloé et Oliver l'on franchit. UA avec le FBI


_Prologue_

Je vous présente ma première fanfiction sur mon couple préfèré: Chloe et Oliver. Cette histoire m'appartient,mais les personnages non. C'est une histoire UA où nos héros sont tous agents du FBI et se trouvant dans deux équipes différentes. Et leurs chefs se détestent.

 _POV Lois_

 _Ceci est l'histoire qui retrace la vie périlleuse de ma cousine et de celui qu'elle haissait au début de leur relation. J'ai toujours suivi ma cousine dans ce qu'elle entreprenait,même quand elle décida d'intégrer le programme de formation du FBI. Nous étions tout un groupe de jeunes femmes qui se sont faits la promesse de rester unies,quoi qu'il arrive. Alors nous avons suivi Chloe,que nous avions au préalable désignée chef de notre groupe, et nous nous sommes entraînées dures pour compléter notre formation jusqu'au bout. Et enfin, après de longs mois d'effort et nos excellents résultats, nous avons toutes été transférées dans les bureaux de l'agence du FBI de Metropolis. Chloe était particulièrement épanouie, car notre directeur n'était qu'autre mon oncle et le père de Choe: Gabe Sullivan. D'ailleurs, Gabe a tout de suite déclaré qu'il n'allait pas nous faire de cadeaux, qu'il nous traîteraient de la même manière que les autres agents,et on a acceptée._

 _Tout se passait pour le mieux durant nos premiers mois au sein de l'agence. Nous remplisssions au début des petites missions, qu'ont remplissaient haut la main,mais un jour Gabe est venu nous voir pour nous proposer un gros dossier. Il voulait voir ce que l'on valait vraiment et on a fait ce qu'il nous a demandé et la mission fut un succès, dont d'ailleurs l'ensemble de nos collègues nous félicitaient pour notre exploit. On était super heureuse au fond de nous, mais on voulait pas faire croire aux autres qu'ils étaient moins bon que nous alors on a cachée notre joie. Le lendemain de cette célébration, le quotidien avait repris son cours. Mais à ce moment-là, on appris qu'ont n'étaient pas la seule équipe respectée à l'agence. Quelques mois avant notre arrivée, une autre équipe constituée uniquement d'hommes étaient partis en mission devant durer plusieurs mois. L'ensemble de notre groupe en avait entendu parler,mais on ne connnaisait pas leurs visages. Et un beau jour,alors qu'on ne s'y attendait pas,ils ont fait leur grand retour et on dut faire un petit séjour de quelque heure à l'infirmerie. Nous nous étions toutes rendues dans la salle de pause, quand ils nous ont rejoints. Au début, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire, mais par la suite une atmosphère plutôt sereine s'était installée et on s'est tous présentés. Il nous fîment savoir que leur chef devait remettre son rapport au directeur et qu'il les rejoindrait après. C'étaient sans compter sur l'arrivée d'Oliver Queen qui nous a étonnés. Les gars arrêtèrent leur discussion et demanda à leur chef de les rejoindrent. Après cette annonce, on préfèrait se sentir toute petite,car on savait parfaitement qui il était. S'étant remis de notre choc initial, nous fîmes connaître notre présence au nouvel arrivant. Légèrement confus, il nous fit ses excuses et il nous laissa nous présenter chacune notre tour. Quand ce fut le tour de Chloe de dire son nom, il fit un commentaire sarcastique sur la famille de ma cousine avec un petit sourire. Ceci lui a fait récolter une gifle bien sévère de la part de Chloe,qui lui faisait savoir qu'elle n'était nullement impressionnée par lui et son air narcissique, et lui fit savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'entendre. Et avec cette dernière réplique, nous partîmes sur le champ sur ordre de Chloe et laissait ce grand gaillard penser ses plaies. Ce fut à partir de ce jour, que nos deux équipes bien distinctes ont vues le jour._

 _Nous sommes maintenant 2 ans après notre arrivée, et les choses étaient toujours les mêmes entre nos deux chefs. Chaque fois que ces deux-là se croisaient, la même histoire se répétait encore et toujours. Il était littéralement impossible qu'il puisse avoir une discusion sans que cela dégénère en dispute, allant jusqu'à l'insulte de la part d'Oliver et les sermonts de Chloe. Nous, membres des deux équipes étions amusés au début pensant que ça cesserait avec le temps, mais ce que nous pensions ne s'est jamais produit et ils continuaient leurs querelles. Mais un beau jour, nous avons décider qu'il était le moment d'agir,et je suis aller Gabe pour lui suggérer quelque chose ou plutôt une idée. Gabe m'avait parlé une fois, en prenant le café qu'il préparait une infiltration des plus périlleuse et qu'il avait de 2 agents pour la remplir correctement. Je lui ais donc suggèrer nos deux chefs et je lui expliqua ce choix._

 _Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du fameux jour où on leur a annoncé qu'ils allaient devoir se cotoyer pendant plusieurs mois et surtout de la tête qu'ils ont tirés. Dire que cette histoire s'est déroulé il y a cinq ans._


End file.
